imarelfandomcom-20200214-history
Half-Asyndi
Half-Asyndi (Sub-Race) by T.A. Saunders ©2013 v1.0 Racial Summary Average Height: Around 6 feet and 5 inches tall for males and 5 feet and 10 inches for females. Average Weight: 200 pounds for males and 120 pounds for females. Features: Skin tone can be any color (depending on the sort of Asyndi parent). Eyes and hair can be any color. Albinos of this race exist. Languages Spoken: Common, Asyndi, Human tribal language (ex. Northlandic, etc.) Racial Age Limit: Roughly 800 to 850 years. Racial Nicknames: Enlightened Human (or just Enlightened), Silver-Tongued Devils. Tricksters. Appearance Half-Asyndi enjoy the diversity of their Human lineage in size, shape and build. Some can be big-boned, some can be svelte. All tend to the tall side and have a pleasant mingling of skin tone from both sides of their bloodline, lending to everything to a dark bronze to alabaster white. Hair can be of any color, however if they are dark-skinned they will also tend to have dark hair as well. Eyes, like the hair can be any color, including some of the sinister coloration derived from possible Shar`Vaire parents. Racial Abilities and Limitations Racial Abilities Intuitive Thinking: Half-Asyndi are extremely clever, having that spark of innovation humans have to think outside the box with a touch of the Asyndi superior intellect. This allows for a +15% to spell hit and a +15% to any intuition roll they might have. Additionally, if an intuition check is botched they can be afforded a second check to ‘think the problem through.’ NOTE: This talent does not stack with the Asyndi trait, Magic Affinity. (+15% to spell hit, +15% to intuition checks, second check possible if the first botches). Mentally Sound: Half-Asyndi not only have gifted minds, their minds are also quite resilient to mental attack, affording them a 85% resistance to fear, charm and insanity-based attacks. This strength of mind also lends Half-Asyndi to be talented will-shapers, giving them a +10% to all will-shaping related talents. This trait also allows for innate telepathy, derived from their Asyndi bloodline. (85% resistance to fear/charm/insanity based attacks and a +10% to all will-shaping talents, innate telepathy). Silver-Tongued: Along with the blessing of being somewhat more attractive than average thanks to their Asyndi bloodline, combined with the Human tendency to be clever, Half-Asyndi are exceedingly good at talking their way into and out of things, giving them a +20% to reaction rolls from possibly otherwise hostile/indifferent individuals and in the case of swashbucklers, a +10% overall bonus to the Smooth Talker talent. (+20% to reaction rolls and +10% bonus to Smooth Talker Swashbuckler talent). '''NOTE: '''This racial trait skill cannot be buffed by any other effect, spell or augmentation, such as a tattoo or magic item. Strength of Ancient Bloodlines: Half-Asyndi may have one trait from the Human Racial Abilities and one from the Asyndi Racial Abilities. Note, a Half-Asyndi with a Quar`Vess parent cannot dip into the pool of Shar`Vaire Talents and vice versa. (Pick one trait from Human Racial Abilities and one from Asyndi Racial Abilities). Mistaken Identity: Half-Asyndi have an uncanny knack for passing as purely Human, making them quite difficult to sort out in a population or distinguish separately. Having the look of merely a tall Human this grants them a 50% chance to be mistaken for the such a being. (50% to be mistaken for Human). Racial Weaknesses None Unavailable Classes Knight (Samurai) Warrior (Berserker) Lore The History and Culture of the Half-Asyndi As a sub-race, Half-Asyndi do not have a cultural identity or much of a history of their own. The vast majority of them are the result of a Shar`Vaire noble taking a fancy to a Tashrani pleasure slave or dancing slave and siring a child through an act of lust. These children are never kept by the Shar`Vaire for long, always sent back to the Tashrani woman’s caravan or family with great wealth. However in more modern times, there are more and varied examples of Half-Asyndi throughout Imarel. There is no exact number throughout the various populations of the world however, as many either prefer to remain anonymous or wish to blend in. In more rustic Human societies, Half-Asyndi are regarded as haughty and overly confident. While not a racial crisis in and of itself, it does lend to situations that the more meek of the bloodline would likely care to avoid. Half-Asyndi were also the focal point of a breeding experiment by Fundamentalist Shar`Vaire who had been up until 1325 AC trying to find ways to preserve the Shar`Vaire identity. Traditionalists found this intrinsically offensive, despite the overall positive results of very selective breeding. During this time there was a population boom of both Half-Asyndi and Asyn-Shei that many scholars refer to as the Survival Baby Boom; a nickname more than one Shar`Vaire might find offensive, especially amongst any Traditionalists that may yet remain in the world. Category:Races